


Skinny Jeans

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hands [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, clothes hopping, i think seb has control issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The store was too bright and smelled like cologne. They’d been through this at least three times now, Jim trying on pair after pair of bloody jeans and he’d only found one pair that ‘felt right.’ Sebastian was getting really sick of it, seeing his baby’s arse in such tight trousers made his a bit snug.</p><p>Jim strutted out of the changing room, throwing another pair of jeans at Sebastian, who then calmly set them on the rack of clothes to put away, and Jim twirled, showing off the jeans from every angle.</p><p>“How does it look, Basher?” Jim asked, a bit of a smirk in his voice. Sebastian tried not to groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans

The store was too bright and smelled like cologne. They’d been through this at least three times now, Jim trying on pair after pair of  _bloody_  jeans and he’d only found one pair that ‘felt right.’ Sebastian was getting really sick of it, seeing his baby’s arse in such tight trousers made his a bit snug.

Jim strutted out of the changing room, throwing another pair of jeans at Sebastian, who then calmly set them on the rack of clothes to put away, and Jim twirled, showing off the jeans from every angle.

“How does it look, Basher?” Jim asked, a bit of a smirk in his voice. Sebastian tried not to groan.

“You look like sin,” he replied easily and Jim giggled, prancing up to Sebastian and standing on his toes, pressing a kiss to his chin. Sebastian gave up on restringing himself, pushing Jim back against the wall and picking him up, the boy’s legs wrapping around his waist and his hands twisting into his shirt, clinging for dear life as Sebastian snogged him senseless against the wall.

“You bloody freaks!” a woman from outside shouted at them and a book hit the side of Jim’s head. He whimpered slightly, wincing as he pulled his bloody fingers down from his head.

“Daddy,” he whimpered, and buried his head in Sebastian’s chest. The woman was still gawking at them and Sebastian had half of a mind to stab her with a clothes hanger.

He didn’t though, because the other half was too busy raging at Jim.

“Go get back into your jeans, we’re leaving,” Sebastian ordered. Jim looked up at him with big, pouty eyes and frowned, nodding finally and sighing, disappearing into the changing room and reappearing a minute later wearing his old pants, the new ones in his hands.

“No, we’re leaving those here.”

“But-” Jim started but stopped himself. He sighed and rolled his head, leaving the jeans on the rack of clothes to be put away and following Sebastian out of the store, to his car which was parked a few streets away.

The car ride was quiet, Jim was sulking and staring moodily out the window, Sebastian was trying to think of what he was going to do about Jim’s behavior. They’d talked about this, no kissing or touching or even hand holding when they were in public. What they had was taboo and terrified people. It made people call the police, they thought Jim had Stockholm syndrome though Sebastian was suspecting he might be the one with that illness.

—-

“Take your trousers off,” Sebastian demanded when they got home. Jim looked at him, raised and eyebrow and giggled.

“Ooh, yes  _sir_ ,” Jim purred, slipping his trousers off slowly, seductively. Sebastian groaned and took Jim’s arm, dragging him to the bed. Jim sat down but Sebastian just glared at him.

“Basher, what do you want?” Jim said, voice a bit quiet, still trying to be big. Sebastian must look angry. He knew he was feeling so. Angry and embarrassed and ashamed for someone  _seeing_ them.

“Get up. Take your pants off too then come here, over my knee.”

Jim looked afraid now, moving from the bed and taking his pants off, no teasing in his movements.

“S-seb, really I-I’m sorry,” Jim stuttered voice scared and straining and desperate.

“Oh, did daddy used to spank you? Is that it?” Sebastian hissed. Jim visibly flinched at the word and Sebastian knew he’d struck a nerve. He should stop, really, he still wanted Jim to like him after this, but he was too angry to really care and, after all, Sebastian loved the after care.

Jim stared at Sebastian for a moment with pleading eyes before closing his dark eyes and walking over, kneeling next to Sebastian’s legs. There were big, fat, tears falling down round cheeks. Sebastian wasn’t buying it though. He’d seen the act ebfore, when Jim was too tired or bored or Sebastian was being too dominant.

Daddy issues, he would sob and sulk. Sebastian was sympathetic most of the time but today he wasn’t feeling it. Jim had embarrassed him. In _public_.

“Over my knee,” Sebastian ordered. Jim looked up at him again. his chin trembling, whimpering slightly and he bent forward over Sebastian’s knee.

“I’m sorry,” Jim squeaked, voice tight, eyes closed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

The first hit was soft, just enough to startle Jim and Sebastian still was fighting with himself over if he should really hurt his baby as much as he wanted. Jim shrieked and Sebastian decided that he liked that noise, that he probably should hurt his baby as much as he wanted.

“You know what you did wrong?” Sebastian growled. Jim whimpered and nodded. Sebastian grinned and brought his hand down on Jim’s ass again. Jim howled, his body shaking against Sebastian’s legs as he brought hand down again and again until Jim’s arse was red and purpling and Sebastian’s hand was stinging. Jim had gone limp a while ago, knowing he’d lost the fight and just letting Sebastian have his way.

Jim would have his way later. Sebastian knew that. Laxatives in his tea or whatever else Jim might do to make sure Sebastian understood that even though he got this, got these moments, even though he was older and legal and could overpower Jim, he was the one in charge and it would only take on tearful phone call for Sebastian to arrested for rape and kidnapping.

Sebastian stopped, finally. Jim was barely breathing and Sebastian was hard and  _aching_.

“You’re going to suck me off now, baby,” Sebastian cooed, putting a hand in Jim’s hair and pushing him off of his lap. Jim squeezed his eyes shut and shook his hair, even as Sebastian was unbuttoning his trousers, pushing his pants down enough to get his cock out.

“No,” Jim muttered. “Don’t want to. Please, Sebby, I don’t…”

Sebastian grabbed Jim’s hair again pressing his face down against his cock. Jim whimpered, trying to get away but he wasn’t stronger than Sebastian, not even close. He was tired and his arse hurt and he just wanted to go hide in his room.

So Jim opened his mouth, sucking Sebastian down until he could feel the head of Sebastian’s cock brushing against the back of his throat and he was gagging, struggling to get air in through his nose. He was begging Sebastian to stop, pleading with his eyes and the way his hands were pushing futilely against Sebastian’s legs.

“You’re amazing,” Sebastian groaned, bucking his hips up, twisting his fingers in Jim’s hair, making the tears fall quicker. “But you know why I’m doing this. You can’t touch me like that in public. You know that, honey.”

Jim whimpered. He hadn’t meant for anyone to see, all he could think about was being little, being afraid and hiding. He hadn’t even done anything wrong. he felt so small and afraid. Sebastian was like da, Sebastian thought about him, sometimes at least but he wasn’t supposed to hurt him like this. Jim was a good boy, he’d been behaving before this.

Sebastian came with his cock shoved halfway down Jim’s throat, the boy sobbing and retching, trying to get away from him, trying to get to somewhere safe. Sebastian kept Jim pushed down lips around his cock.

“Swallow,” Sebastian ordered. “Do it.”

Jim swallowed and Sebastian finally pulled his softening cock away from Jim’s lips. Jim stayed kneeling on the ground, slumped over and trying not to cry. He wanted to hide, he wanted to go find the pillows he used to cover himself in to hide. He wanted to go and count his scars and make sure there weren’t any new ones, he wanted to make sure they were fading. He wanted to go shower and wash the filth and the shame from his skin.

Sebastian let out a long, self satisfied sigh and leaned back, a hand still on Jim’s shoulder, making sure he knew he couldn’t leave yet.

“Lay with me,” Sebastian said.

“I don’t want to,” Jim mumbled. “Let me go, please. I won’t do that again, please.”

“Lay with me,” Sebastian repeated. Jim swallowed and crawled up next to Sebastian, pressing against his chest, trying to make his body language open. He wasn’t though, his shoulders were hunched over, his hands reaching up and trying to protect his chest. Sebastian held Jim close to his chest, grinning and humming.

“S-Sebby,” Jim breathed. “Please, I’ll let you do anything you want to me later, just let me go now.”

“No,” Sebastian said. “You can leave when I’m asleep but for now pretend you love me and let me have you.”

Jim swallowed and let himself be held and rocked and whispered at until Sebastian closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jim slipped out from under the older man’s arms, dashing into the bathroom to hide himself. He stripped his shirt off when he was in the bathroom, starting the shower and sitting on his knees on the floor letting the too hot water run over his back.

He’d never felt like this with Sebastian before, even the first time when he’d been raped. He kept thinking about how things used to be. With da. He kept thinking about how scared he felt then, but it had been months since he’d even seen his house.

Jim wanted to go home because maybe here wasn’t it. He had to find somewhere safe for him. He had to get out of here.

But then again, here was the safest place t be. Hopefully the feeling would pass.


End file.
